


[Art] Marauders Jam Session

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Colored Pencil, Desi Harry Potter, Desi James Potter, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: The boys jamin' out to Sirius' record collection.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	[Art] Marauders Jam Session

**Author's Note:**

> My head cannon is that James is a stupid pureblood and stole Sirius' shirt, having no idea what it was, just thought it was pretty, as they dance to his record collection. Remus supports wolf shirt wednesday.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
